As the Time Goes By
by milodingin
Summary: Sehun ingin memiliki kehidupan asmara yang normal, yang dapat ia bagi kisahnya dengan orang-orang. [exo: kaihun, chanhun]


**As the Time Goes By**

Mungkin cara bagaimana dulu Jongin menyanyikan lagu-lagu romantis untuknya di sore hari seusai jam sekolah, atau cara Jongin mentertawakan lelucon dirinya sendiri yang sebenarnya tidak begitu lucu, atau cara Jongin tersenyum padanya, begitu tulus, seolah mengatakan _aku tersenyum hanya untukmu, hanya karenamu_. Intinya, Sehun sangat menyukai apa pun yang ada pada diri Jongin.

"Kau ini menyebalkan, _you know?_" kata Sehun dengan suara paraunya, ia jadi terbangun dari tidurnya lebih dini di pagi ini karena Jongin yang tak bisa diam ketika memeluk tubuh Sehun. "Ini satu-satunya hari libur di minggu ini untukku."

"_Sorry_."

"_No, you're not. _Kalau kau memang benar-benar menyesal, jangan melekat padaku seperti ini."

Sehun tahu Jongin sedang tersenyum saat ini. Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi Sehun hanya tahu saja, dan perkiraannya mengenai Jongin tak pernah meleset. Mungkin karena mereka sudah saling mengenal sangat baik dan lama.

"Kau jadi sangat sibuk belakangan ini." Jongin malah merespon begitu, ia terdengar agak muram. Jongin memang benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. "Aku merindukanmu."

Sehun bersungguh-sungguh mengenai apa yang dipikirkannya, bahwa ia sangat menyukai apa pun yang ada pada Jongin. Betapa Sehun tak dapat hidup dengan bahagia tanpa Jongin. Sehun tidak dapat membayangkan akan bagaimana jalan cerita hidupnya bila tidak ada Jongin di sisinya untuk menemani.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengerjakan semua hal pada waktu yang bersamaan." Ucap Sehun hampir tak ada jeda, seolah ia sudah memprediksi skenario seperti ini akan terjadi. Seolah ia telah berlatih sebelumnya.

"Untungnya hari ini kau hanya milikku." Sehun tidak menggubris pernyataan yang dilontarkan Jongin itu. Ia hanya menghela napas panjang, lalu berusaha kembali untuk masuk ke dalam dunia mimpinya. Lagipula hidupnya di dunia mimpi terasa lebih sederhana dibandingkan dengan realita yang dimilikinya di dunia nyata.

Di dunia nyata, Sehun merasa seperti seseorang yang tak menginginkan kehidupan yang dimilikinya saat ini, namun pada waktu yang sama ia juga tidak ingin kehilangan kehidupan tersebut. Seperti Jongin sebagai contoh. Sehun sesungguhnya tidak meinginginkan kasih sayang yang begitu besar dari Jongin. Sehun separuh tak mengharapkan kasih sayang dari Jongin, namun bagian hatinya yang lain selalu merasa haus akan afeksi dari sang kekasih. Ini semua hanya dikarenakan oleh satu hal. Tepatnya _seseorang_.

Namanya Park Chanyeol, seorang pria mengagumkan yang belum Sehun kenal lama itu telah mencuri seluruh perhatian Sehun. Bahkan Sehun sendiri hampir tak percaya bahwa ia rasanya seperti jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya ketika berada di dekat Chanyeol. Sehun tahu perasaan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan, sebuah _dosa_. Tetapi hatinya tak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri. Sehun jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol pada saat yang sama ia terikat tali pernikahan dengan Jongin.

_Ini semua salah. Aku bersalah. Perasaanku juga._

Sehun ingin sekali melepaskan salah satu di antara Chanyeol dan Jongin. Sehun ingin memiliki kehidupan asmara yang normal, yang dapat ia bagi kisahnya dengan orang-orang. Karena tidak mungkin ia mengisahkan asmara mengenai dirinya dengan sang kekasih dan _kekasih rahasianya_ pada orang lain tanpa dipandang buruk.

Chanyeol memang tak pernah menyatakan bahwa ia memiliki ketertarikan pada Sehun sebelumnya, atau ingin memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekadar teman dengan Sehun. Tetapi Sehun dapat melihat ketertarikan itu dari cara Chanyeol memperlakukan Sehun. Begitu lembut dan manis, membuat Sehun sangat nyaman akannya. Mereka sering melakukan hal-hal yang terhitung intim, dan tak ada salah satu di antara mereka yang merasa keberatan. Mereka bahkan menikmatinya.

Maka telah diputuskan bahwa Sehun memang menyukai—_sangat_ menyukai Chanyeol, meski Sehun telah memiliki Jongin.

Tetapi pada saat yang sama, Sehun tak dapat melepaskan Jongin. Ia tidak ingin membuang kekasih yang telah menemaninya dalam waktu suka dan duka. Jongin terlalu berharga untuk Sehun hilangkan dari hidupnya begitu saja. Namun sayangnya, Sehun tidak lagi merasakan hal yang seharusnya dirasakan mengenai Jongin. Jantungnya tak lagi berdegup kencang ketika berada di dekat Jongin, ia tak lagi senang merasakan radiasi hangatnya tubuh Jongin, ia tak lagi merasa antusias ketika Jongin sedang bercerita padanya.

"Sehun,"

"Hm?"

Sehun dapat mendengar Jongin menelan ludahnya. Ia juga dapat merasakan hembusan napas panjang Jongin di tengkuk lehernya. Sehun bertingkah seolah ia juga tak mendengar kesedihan dari nada bicara Jongin.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi." Tanpa sadar, Sehun mengucapkan kalimat itu terlalu datar. Ia mendengar Jongin tertawa kecil secara paksa.

"Maaf, aku orang yang membosankan, ya?" ucapnya dengan nada sesal. Jongin yang merasa bersalah membuat Sehun ikut merasa bersalah juga. Sehun tidak bermaksud seperti itu, tetapi ia juga tidak menyangkal kalimat Jongin.

Sehun tidak langsung menjawabnya, namun kemudian ia malah berkata, "Sepertinya hari ini ada rapat yang kulupakan, aku harus pergi." Dan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, ia singkirkan tangan Jongin yang melingkar di tubuhnya dengan berat hati. Sehun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah di mana kamar mandi berada. Langkahnya terlihat terburu-buru, seperti ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari suasana yang menurutnya tak nyaman itu.

"Sehun." Langkah kaki Sehun kurang cepat. Satu panggilan lembut dari Jongin tersebut cukup untuk membuat Sehun membeku di tempat, ia tidak repot-repot menoleh ke belakang untuk menghadap pada Jongin. Sehun malah menyibukkan dirinya dengan menghambil handuk namun masih tetap memberikan tanda bahwa ia mendengar panggilan Jongin.

"Aku tahu, Sehun." Katanya. Ia diam sejenak, menunggu Sehun merespon ucapannya. Namun karena tak kunjung mendapatkan respon yang diharapkan, Jongin pun melanjutkan ucapannya ragu-ragu, "Aku tahu semuanya."

_Jongin mengetahuinya._

"Tahu semuanya? Apa maksudmu?" bagaimanapun, meski Sehun terdengar menantang, ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa panik yang mulai hadir.

Tidak menjawabnya, Jongin ikut bangkit dari ranjang itu. Sehun pikir Jongin akan menyudutkan Sehun, memakinya, memberikannya panggilan-panggilan yang hina, dan sejenisnya—atas apa yang telah Sehun perbuat selama ini. Sehun pernah membayangkan bahwa suatu hari jika hubungan terlarangnya dengan Chanyeol terbongkar, Jongin akan murka padanya, Jongin akan merasa kecewa, lalu meneriakinya penuh emosi seperti _inikah balasanmu untukku? Apa kau begitu murahan seperti ini?! aku menyesal pernah mengenalmu!_

Nyatanya itu semua tidak terjadi. Jongin tidak murka padanya, tidak meneriakinya seruan-seruan yang menyakitkan. Tetapi mungkin benar adanya Jongin merasa kecewa kepada Sehun. Kecewa karena kemungkinan terburuk hubungannya dengan Sehun ternyata terwujudkan meski Jongin tak pernah menyisipkan keburukan itu di tiap doanya.

Mungkin ini takdir. Takdir yang tak diinginkan oleh mereka berdua.

Sehun sungguh tak ingin kasih sayangnya untuk Jongin memudar. Ia tak ingin merasa bosan pada hubungannya bersama Jongin. Ia ingin semuanya baik-baik saja.

Namun apa daya, hati tak dapat membohongi. Predikat 'kekasih' yang dimiliki oleh Jongin kini hanyalah sebuah nama yang tak berarti. Keburukan menggoda Sehun untuk berpaling dari Jongin. Kenangan demi kenangan yang telah mereka lalui hanyalah memori untuk dilupakan seiring berjalannya waktu.

Bila Sehun dapat memutar kembali waktu—pada saat dua minggu sebelum hari ulang tahun Jongin, mungkin Sehun tidak akan cepat-cepat membeli novel yang sedang diidamkan Jongin saat itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Mungkin Sehun lebih memilih untuk bersantai dahulu di sebuah kafe, barangkali satu atau dua jam, sampai Chanyeol—yang waktu itu kebetulan sedang mencari novel _science-fiction_ favoritnya—pergi dari toko buku tersebut, sehingga mereka berdua tak pernah dipertemukan.

Sehun akui bahwa ia menyesal telah bertemu dengan Chanyeol, tetapi ia tidak merasa menyesal karena telah jatuh cinta pada pria berperawakan jangkung itu. Sehun hanya menyesal karena ia tidak merasa menyesal telah jatuh cinta pada pria selain Jongin.

Jongin berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari Sehun. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu kamar, lalu menatap Sehun baik-baik, dan berkata, "Aku sangat mencintaimu, jadi apa yang tidak aku tahu tentangmu?"

Tanpa memberi Sehun waktu untuk berargumen, Jongin segera berlalu, meninggalkan Sehun membisu di tempat. Mata Jongin yang berkaca-kaca, tatapannya yang menginterpretasikan kekecewaan, bibirnya yang bergetar ketika berbicara seolah menyadarkan Sehun bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar. Bahwa ia akan gagal mempertahankan kehadiran Jongin di hidupnya, ia akan kehilangan Jongin, ia akan kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga.

Tetapi Sehun tidak mengejar Jongin. Ia tidak berusaha untuk mengubah pandangan Jongin tentangnya. Ia tidak segera menghampiri Jongin, memberitahunya bahwa _aku juga sangat mencintaimu, kau jangan berprasangka buruk tentangku, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu _— karena meski menyakitkan, mungkin memang inilah bagaimana caranya mereka berpisah. Secara sederhana, mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama.

Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini, seperti kisah kasih Jongin dan Sehun. Cinta yang dulu pernah menggairahkan bagai lenyap ditelan waktu.

.

_fin_


End file.
